Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Some security systems are known to output a notification when an event occurs that requires attention. The notification is typically responded to by dispatching security personnel to determine the cause of the event. However, there is a disadvantage to this approach on occasions where immediate attendance in person is neither economical nor practical.
It is an object of the present invention to go at least some way toward improving on the systems of the prior art or which improves or at least ameliorates some of the abovementioned disadvantage or which at least provides the public with a useful choice. Other objects of the invention may become apparent from the following description which is given by way of example only.
In this specification, where reference has been made to external sources of information, including patent specifications and other documents, this is generally for the purpose of providing a context for discussing the features of the present invention. Unless stated otherwise, reference to such sources of information is not to be construed, in any jurisdiction, as an admission that such sources of information are prior art or form part of the common general knowledge in the art.